


gravity

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bets & Wagers, M/M, Romance, Short, Sweet, kiss, playful, prompt from tumblr, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Henry's regretting the bet he made with Joey.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	gravity

One hundred. Sixty. Four. Hours. Almost an entire week. 

Aside from the long time that he spent as a marine, this was the longest time they spent without touching. However, when Johan was a marine, they were not even around each other, now, they were, and so close, it was driving them both mad. 

No touching at all. No gentle hands entwined, no soft pats or sweet caresses, no hugs, and absolutely no kisses. Why?

A dare.

Henry bet that Johan would be the first to snap, to reach for Henry for comfort or touch, and, in his offence at such a statement, Joey immediately retaliated. Much to both of their regret, now.

Johan glanced both ways before entering the art room, glad to see Henry at his work station rather than wandering around. 

Henry waved a white paper at him - a white paper taped to a pencil.

Johan rose an eyebrow, but came over anyways - keeping a good distance from him, at least double an arm. 

“It’s a little truce flag,” Henry explained, setting it down. Joey smiled, shaking his head at Henry’s antics. Those wonderful sparks of creativity and ingenuity always amazed and enthralled Joey. “I wanted to stop our little… spat.”

“Whatever do you mean by that, darlin’?” Johan tilted his head, pursing his lips. “You’re the one that brought it on in the first place, y’know.”

“I know, sweetheart, I know,” Henry tried to soothe him. Joey merely glared. “What’s that look for?”

“You’ve been avoiding me, on top of your little bet,” Joey huffed, folding his arms, ticking off on his fingers. “Taking extra hours at the hospital, spending more time at school, even sleepin’ at your old place.”

“Look, the couch isn't the nicest place to sleep, unlike some people think. Especially when one’s gorgeous husband is in the bedroom right around the corner,” Henry reasoned. “Yes, I’ll admit that I was technically cheating. But I can’t keep my hands off you. I had to get you off my mind somehow.”

“So will you admit you lost?”

“No!”

“Then what do you want?”

“A tie.”

Joey stared at Henry’s smug grin. Johan looked at the clock. 

“After work?” he suggested meekly, knowing that if they were to start touching now, they would not be able to stop. “It’s almost over….”

“Another four hours?” Henry groaned, sinking in his chair. Joey looked at his poor love, and was surprised to see that he was actually trembling. “God, god, I need you, Joey… come on, do we have to wait for so much longer, honeybee, please….”

“Henry, if you want a tie, you’re gonna have to wait,” Joey warned him. Henry swallowed and nodded, looking at his hands. Joey smiled slightly, allowing himself to tease him a little. “Or you could say that you lose, you know.”

“No,” Henry scowled, turning back to his work. “Get out.”

“Alright Ray,” Joey turned away, but he was grinning. 

“Joey, wait,” Henry called. He turned around. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Johan blew him a kiss, which he caught and tucked to his chest. “See you soon, darlin’.”

“Not soon enough,” Henry chuckled, but Joey shivered at the underlying tone of want. “It’s not soon enough….”

Three and a half more hours.

It was not so bad, Johan thought to himself. Not nearly as bad as the first two days, when he was certain that he would break. Rather like going without food, the want of bread seemed to die down after a day or so. He knew so first hand, and thought it a good comparison to the now quieter ache for Henry. He wanted to be with his sweet doctor, yes, but his body had already regulated itself and accustomed his mind to go without him. 

So when Henry slipped into his room, closing the door and locking it behind himself, Joey could only smile. Seemed like the good doctor had the opposite effect strike him - once the satiation of Johan’s touch faded from him, his desire grew exponentially. 

Henry was completely silent when he marched over to Johan’s bed, sitting beside him on it, looking him deep into his eyes.

Neither said anything, yet Johan turned to sit cross legged, facing Henry’s side.

Henry pulled himself fully onto the bed after removing his shoes, and sat on his haunches to face Joey.

They stared at one another, unsure.

Henry’s gaze continually flicked to Joey’s lips, and he licked his own, anticipatory. 

Joey’s eyes remained focused on Henry’s, blinking every few seconds. 

They leaned toward each other at the same time, freezing about six inches apart.

It had been a long week.

Far too long.

Gravity pulled them ever closer, try as they might to resist it. Joey tilted his head, down and to the side, even as Henry moved his own towards the other side and up, breath mingling, constantly moving toward the other, but so slowly, it was excruciating for each, but neither wanted to go any faster - in fact, they would have been content to stare at one another for hours on end - nor did they want to go slower - to touch, to squeeze, to kiss, to whisper, to love, to savor - but their pace felt as though it were not dictated by themselves, and who were they to deny the pull of fate?

When their lips finally met, after too long yet too short, they each collapsed inwards, an implosion of love and desire at breaking point. Henry clutched Johan’s thigh, Joey tangled his hands in Henry’s hair, they hummed in satisfaction and pulled one another closer. 

“I love you,” Joey moaned against Henry’s lips - now that his hunger was rekindled, the flame threatened to burn down the galaxy. “Oh, I love you, Henry.”

“I love you, too,” Henry gasped, then instantly continued the kiss, never having pulled away from his lips, his words uttered upon them. “I love you, too, Joey.”

They did not let go until work the next day.


End file.
